cos_czego_pragnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 3
Perspektywa Anji Lecieliśmy w gęstych chmurach, uważając na samoloty, do momentu, aż zupełnie zrobiło się ciemno. Hiacithina odesłałam do lasu, sama zaś wylądowałam delikatnie na wyśledzonej ciężarówce z końmi. Zmieniłam się w człowieka i położyłam płasko na dachu. Na szczęście nikt mnie nie zauważył. Połączyłam się z "pasażerami" pojazdu. ...Cześć... Jak się trzymacie...? - Zapytałam jednocześnie wszystkie zwierzęta. Nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowałam. - Jak tylko wyjedziemy na dzikie tereny otworzę przyczepę... Będziecie mieć kilka minut na ucieczkę... ...Kim jesteś...? - Były przerażone i zdezorientowane. ...Przyjaciółką... - Wcisnęłam im do mózgów obraz mnie samej przed lustrem i zadałam kolejne pytanie. - ...Czy wszyscy dacie radę galopować...? ...Szczęśliwie wszyscy jesteśmy na nogach... Ale uwiązali nas... ...Nie ma problemu... - Skopiłam się na wyobrażeniu wnętrza ciężarówki i poczekałam aż pochłonie mnie niebieska poświata. Momentalnie pojawiłam się pomiędzy zdziwionymi końmi. Poczułam jak ulatuje ze mnie energia i zakręciło mi się w głowie, więc musiałam oprzeć się o jednego z nich. Cholerna teleportacja... Muszę to rozćwiczyć, inaczej kiedyś padnę podczas akcji... Kiedy mogłam się już samodzielnie poruszać zabrałam się do ściągania koniom kantarów z łbów. Rozejrzawszy się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu stwierdziłam, że nie jest źle tak, jak w ostatniej ciężarówce w jakiej byłam. Konie stały na ściółce, a każdy miał poidło i trochę siana. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jechały do rzeźni. Kiedy wszystkie były już w połowie wolne, jednym ciosem wybiłam w drewnianej ścianie dziurę i zerknęłam przez nią, by sprawdzić pozycję. Jak to dobrze mieć wspaniały wzrok nawet w ciemnościach...! Znajdowaliśmy się na jakiejś starej drodze, po bokach zielsko. ...To dobry moment... Teraz uważajcie... - Zmieniłam się szybko w Furię, zabierając tym samym sporą ilość miejsca. Mój umysł zalała fala kotłującego się przerażenia koni. Zaczęłam wypalać zwykłym strumieniem plazmy dziurę z tyłu. Szczęście, że na drodze było pusto. Uczepiłam się pozostałości po klapie i rozłożyłam skrzydła, jednym szurając po asfalcie. Wbrew pozorom nawet nie sprawiło mi to bólu czy nawet nie poskutkowało zadraśnięciem. Moja skóra jest wprost niezniszczalna, w obu postaciach. Twarda i jednocześnie miękka, wytrzymalsza niż stal i za razem delikatna jak jedwab. No i jestem blada jak ściana, niezależnie od tego, jak dużo siedzę na słońcu. Doszłam raz do wniosku, że Stephany Meyer stworzyła zmierzchowe wampiry na wzór pół-smoka. Musiałaby jednak jakiegoś spotkać. A to prawie niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że zleciałam prawie cały świat i nie znalazłam żadnego oprócz mnie. Konie w mniejszej lub większej panice zaczęły zsuwać się po moim skrzydle i odgalopowywać w stronę łąk. Te ostatnie, które z różnych powodów o podłożu psychicznym lub fizycznym nie zrobiły tego same, przeniosłam w łapach. ...Dziękujemy... Zawdzięczamy ci życie... - Odezwał się w mojej głowie "lider" tego stada. ...Nie robię tego pierwszy raz... Ale będę dopóki się to nie skończy... Zjeżdżajcie....! - Konie zarżały chórem i uciekły, a ja chyłkiem pomknęłam nad szosą w stronę pustej ciężarówki i niczego nie świadomych kierowców. Zwykle jeździ ich po dwóch, w razie, gdyby jeden przysnął. Tym razem już bez zbędnych ceregieli łupnęłam w dach robiąc przy tym kilka sporych wgnieceń. Usłyszałam wrzask i ciężarówka zaczęła miotać się po jezdni. Ryknęłam głośno, dając im do zrozumienia, że tym pojazdem długo nie zajadą. - Co to k**** jest?! - Wrzasnął jeden. {musiałam użyć tego słowa, biorąc poprawkę na realia XXI wieku} - Zjedź na pobocze i weź spluwę. - Powiedział drugi. Nie wyciszyli radia, a właśnie zaczęli nadawać wiadomości, co oznaczało pełną godzinę - 23.00. Powtarzali to samo, co pisało o mnie w gazetach. - Nie wiem, co siedzi nam właśnie na dachu, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że to ta bestia. ...Brawo, gnojku... - Mruknęłam w jego głowie. Wrzasną jak opętany. - Cicho! Bo jeszcze nas usłyszy i zeżre żywcem! - Drugi kierowca ściszył głos do zdenerwowanego szeptu. ...Fuuuu.... Takich łajdaków nie jadam na kolację... - Teraz obaj to usłyszeli. Najlepsze w tym łączu jest to, że ja słyszę i czuję wszystko co oni, choć w tym wypadku ich lęk mnie strasznie bawił, a oni mogą słyszeć tylko to, co do nich "mówię". Ciężarówka dalej jechała. ...Strąćmy to! - Pan Marcin, drugi kierowca wpadł na "genialny pomysł" i już chciał się podzielić nim z Ryśkiem, ale przerwałam. ...Jeżeli myślicie, że uda wam się mnie strącić, to się mylicie... Prędzej wasza furmanka wyląduje w rowie, rozwalona w drzazgach... - Otworzyłam drugie łącze, dzięki któremu Kwiatek mógł słyszałeś naszą rozmowę i się ze mną komunikować, ale ludzie nie mogliby go usłyszeć. ...Oszalałaś...?! ...A co jeżeli się zorientują...?! - Jego mentalny głos był przesiąknięty frustracją. ...Nad wszystkim panuję... Chcę się tylko pobawić... - Szepnęłam niewinnym głosikiem. - ...Poradzę sobie, nie martw się... ...Dobrze wiesz, że to niemożliwe... - Tymczasem spanikowany Marcin zaczął wykręcać alarmowy... - ...Anja, koniec zabawy... Jak przylecą psy odkryją cię i smoki przestaną być legendą...! ...A tego chyba nie chcemy wszyscy... - Tym przywrócił mi zdrowy rozsądek. A mówiąc wszyscy, miał na myśli oczywiście cały smoczy gatunek. ...No dobra, chłopaki... - Włosy stanęły mężczyznom dęba, kiedy odezwałam się ponownie głosem przypominającym mruczenie tygrysa, szykującego się do ataku. - ...Nie sądzicie, że wzywanie glin zdenerwuje kogoś takiego jak ja...? ...Kim ty do cholery jesteś...?! - Wykrzyknęli obaj. ...Więcej kultury... Jestem... Sobą, ale to chyba widać na pierwszy rzut oka...? ...Chociaż nie, nie możecie mnie zobaczyć... Hah...! - Zjechali na pobocze, silnik zgasł. ...Ja pier****...!!!... - Rozdarł się Ryszard - Marcin, skończyła nam się benzyna! Mieliśmy zatankować godzinę temu! ...Wiejecie na nogach, czy was podrzucić do rzeźni...? - Parsknęłam śmiechem. Nagle moich uszu dobiegł dźwięk śmigieł helikoptera i wycie syren. Odsiecz znajdowała się jakieś niecałe pół godziny drogi stąd. - ...Dłużej się nie pobawimy, bo niestety wasi wybawcy się zbliżają.... Nie do zobaczenia! - Wzbiłam się pionowo w powietrze, robiąc skrzydłami kolejne wielgachne wgniecenia. Jeszcze trzy zamachnięcia i zwinęłam skrzydła, by zapikować na bombę. Krwistoczerwona plazma rozświetliła na moment czerń nocy i ze świstem uderzyła w ciężarówkę, powodując potężną eksplozję. Rozłożyłam skrzydła, dając się ponieść fali wybuchu. Z zachwytem obserwowałam purpurowy pierścień, jaki ozdobił miejsce wybuchu. Zerwałam połączenie z uciekającymi w popłochu ludźmi i pomknęłam do lasu. Zrównałam lot ze zdenerwowanym Hyacithino. Szybowaliśmy w ciszy w chmurach w stronę naszego następnego celu. Rzadko zabierałam mojego braciszka na takie akcje. Za bardzo się o niego martwię. No ale już niedługo mamy skończyć piętnaście lat, więc postanowiłam zrobić wyjątek. Usłyszałam z daleka jakieś samochody i kolejne wiadomości. "Wybawcy" od siedmiu boleści dotarli wraz z mediami i nadają na żywo. Dalej się nie wsłuchiwałam, tylko zwiększyłam prędkość. Jak dobrze pójdzie, dolecimy tam za pięć minut, a policja za piętnaście. Dziesięć minut wystarczy, by zrobić demolkę. ...Po co im FBI...??? - Zastanawiał się Hyacinthino. - ...Z Ameryki....? ...No jak to...? ...Żeby mnie złapać...! ...Biedni... Zrywają się w nocy tylko po to, żeby po mnie posprzątać... - Westchnęłam, zadowolona z mojej roboty. ...A dziewczyna mówiąca w myślach...?! ...Coś ty sobie myślała...?! - Ujawniając swoją mentalną obecność, ściągnęłam na siebie gniew mojego przyjaciela. ...Uznają, że doznali poważnych urazów tych ich pustych łbów... Smoki, a tym bardziej Pół-smoki - Skrzywiłam się wymawiając tą nazwę. - to dla nich tanie historyjki dla dzieci... Nic nam nie grozi... - Światła z dołu oznajmiły nam, że dotarliśmy do celu. - ...Czas pokazać im, kto tu rządzi... - Zanurkowaliśmy w ciemne obłoki. Jeden strzał purpurowej plazmy i jeden niebieskiej i połowa budynku w głośnej i spektakularnej eksplozji zamieniła się w ruiny. Kolejne dwa strzały i z całego zakładu mięsnego, jak to nazywają media, pozostały tylko wspomnienia i gruzy. Znów wyłapałam śmigłowce i syreny. ...Zmywamy się... - Ponaglił mnie brat. - Zmiataj do domu! - Ryknęłam na niego, lądując na najwyżej położonym punkcie ruin. Śmierdziało tam strachem i bólem no i krwią. Zmarszczyłam nos a przez moje ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wszechobecna łuna śmierci roztaczała się, tworząc okropną atmosferę. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy skrawek lądu i powietrza wprost promieniował brutalnością. - Co ty robisz?! Chcesz dać się złapać, chcesz się ujawnić?! - Cały gotował się od gniewu. Wylądował obok mnie. - Uciekaj. Do. Domu. JUŻ! - Kłapnęłam na niego, a on odskoczył. Oczywiście nie chciałam mu zrobić krzywdę, tylko nastraszyć. - Wiem co robię. - Bez ciebie się stąd na krok nie ruszę! ...Zmusiłeś mnie do tego... - Szepnęłam cicho, a mój humor znacznie się popsuł. Nie cierpiałam odbierać innym woli, ale on mnie do tego zmusił. Gliny dzieliło już od nas tylko kilka minut. Zmieniłam mój mentalny głos na potrójny, z echem i zmuszający wszelką faunę, do której należą również ludzie, do bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Tak to jest, być córką Alf. Szkoda tylko, że jedyne informacje na swój temat rodzice zostawili mi na jednej kartce... - ...Wracaj do domu... - Popatrzył na mnie z żalem i wyrzutem wymalowanym na pysku i jego źrenice zwężyły się, sam zaś, wzbił się w chmury. Leciał najszybciej jak mógł, czyli około 1000 km/h. Trzymałam go tak, dopóki nie opuścił Włoch. Skuliłam się na skale, wtapiając w tło. Obserwowałam zszokowanych ludzi, oglądających moje dzieło. Coś, nie wiem co, podkusiło mnie, żeby się do nich odezwać. Ale nie mentalnie, ani nie w smoczym. Po ludzku. - I jak wam się podoba moje dzieło?! - Krzyknęłam do nich po angielsku. Niech myślą, że to jakaś maszyna, wymyślona przez człowieka dokonała tych zniszczeń. - Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?! - Odpowiedział ktoś przez megafon. - Kim jestem? Kim jestem? Sobą jestem! - Zaśmiałam się. - Czego chcę? Niczego specjalnego. Jedynie zaprzestania zabijania zwierząt. - Świecili latarkami, zapalili lampy, ale mimo to wśród spalenizny nie mogli dojrzeć czarnego smoka. - Po co to robisz? - Po co zadajesz te idiotyczne pytania? - Odpowiedziałam pytaniem. Miałam zamknięte oczy, żeby nie odbijały reflektorów, więc połączyłam się z jakimś nocnym ptakiem, który chwilowo robił mi za kamerę. - Czego chcesz, powiedz, damy ci to. Tylko nie niszcz już nic i nie atakuj. - Jaka hojność...! - Powtarzasz się, Michaelu. - Mina tego gościa, kiedy powiedziałam do niego po imieniu, była bezcenna. - Dacie mi? Serio? Nie musicie mi nic dawać! - W takim razie, czy zaprzestaniesz atakować? Proszę. - Nie no, to jest jakaś komedia... Przestańcie masowo zabijać zwierzęta. Odczepię się wtedy od was i nigdy więcej o mnie nie usłyszycie. - To raczej niemożliwe... - Doprawdy? Przykro mi... Tyle pieniędzy pójdzie na marne... No trudno... Wgląda na to, że nic tu nie zdziałam... Chyba musimy się pożegnać... - Oczami ptaka zobaczyłam, jak jakiś gościu wydawał rozkazy i kilkudziesięciu facetów zaczęło okrążać budynek. - Nie uda ci się uciec. Okrążyliśmy cię. - No to do zobaczenia! - Wyobraziłam sobie siebie w lesie. Nie ważne jakim, w lesie. Zjadło mnie niebieskie światełko akurat w momencie, kiedy helikopter miał przelecieć nad moją miejscówą. Otworzyła oczy i od razu padłam na ziemię. Szczęście, że niedaleko był las... Byłam już zbyt zmęczona, by robić cokolwiek, więc po prostu zasnęłam tam, gdzie ułożyłam zwłoki. Obudziło mnie uczucie, że ktoś mi się uporczywie przygląda. Opuściłam swoją materialną postać i ciałem astralnym rozglądnęłam się po okolicy. Niby nic nie było widać. Promienie słońca przebijały się przez liście. Ale no właśnie... Liście... Powróciłam do ciała materialnego otworzyłam ślepia. Przed nimi nic się nie ukryje, więc już wiedziałam, kto się we mnie wlampiał. Ot, Zielniki Liściaste siedziały na jednym z dębów. Kiedy napotkałam wzrok jednego z nich, cofnął się z trwogą. ...Aż tak groźnie wyglądam...? - Spytałam się go rozbawiona. Z wrażenia spadł z drzewa, ale rozłożyłam moje skrzydło, więc spadł na nie. Zjechał jak po zjeżdżalni wprost przede mnie. - ...Ehmmm... Macie coś do jedzenia...? ...Nie jadamy mięsa... - Wyglądał na zakłopotanego. ...Spoko, ja też... - Uśmiechnęłam się szczerbatym uśmiechem i postanowiłam w końcu wstać. Już po chwili zajadałam z grupką Zielników jakieś tutejsze owoce. Smoki były całkiem sympatyczne. Opowiedziałam im o wczorajszej akcji. One swoją drogą też słyszały moją demolkę. Około dziesiątej, patrząc po słońcu, pożegnałam się z nimi i pomknęłam ku chmurom. Jak dobrze, że te chmury tam były... Już po trzech godzinach dość żwawego lotu witałam mój ukochany las, w którym się wychowałam. Zatrzymałam się tuż za pierwszymi drzewami i wróciłam jako smok. Byłam wyspana, więc postanowiłam przejść się po mieście. Co tam, może ktoś mi znowu gazetę upchnie, z której dowiem się czegoś ciekawego o sobie...? Nie myliłam się. Kiedy tylko trafiłam na osiedle, zalała mnie fala myśli mieszkańców, o tym, że transport z Polski nie dojechał do Włoch. "Wyłączyłam" więc podsłuch. Kiedy tylko wyszłam na ulice, zaraz ktoś podbiegł i zaczął coś tam paplać o wydarzeniach minionej nocy, więc po prostu rzuciłam mu dwuzłotówkę i wyciągnęłam dłoń po gazetę, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Dostałam gazetę i powolnym, dostojnym krokiem ruszyłam w stronę parku. Prawie każda mijająca mnie osoba paplała o wiadomościach. Tak zaczytałam się tym ciekawym i baaardzo pozmienianym na moją niekorzyść reportażem, że nie zauważyłam, jak na coś wpadłam. "Coś" okazało się "Ktosią", a dokładnie tą nową dziewczyną, jak jej tam...? Adą. - Sorry. - Mruknęłam chłodno i otaksowałam ją krytycznym wzrokiem - ciemne leginsy i dłuższa koszulka. Napotkałam jej szare oczy z przebłyskiem zielonego, odgrodzone od świata okularami o pomarańczowo-brązowej oprawce. Mierzyłyśmy się wrogimi spojrzeniami, a ja zaglądałam do jej umysłu. ...Idiotka, okulary by mi stłukła... I jeszcze się gapi, jak na jakieś dziwadło, jakby sama była lepsza...! Jak ja nie rozumiem ludzi...! - Parsknęłam zirytowana. - Nie ma sprawy. Tylko prawie mnie zabiłaś, luz. - Syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Odprowadziłam ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Jeszce ty zobaczysz...! Ze smokami się nie zadziera... Zrezygnowałam z pójścia do szkoły, czując, że prędzej coś tam rozwalę i sprintem pobiegłam w stronę lasu. Lecąc, z przyjemnością szarpałam pazurami wierzchołki wszystkich napotkanych drzew, cudem hamując się przed splunięciem plazmą. W domu zaś, czekał mnie wkurzony komitet powitalny, złożony z moich rodziców i brata...Kategoria:Rozdziały